Sun on the Lake
by crazysockmonkeys
Summary: While on a summer vacation with his brother and father, Niles Crane meets Daphne Moon and finds himself spending much of his time with her; however, Daphne carries something with her deep down that she cannot see past, something keeping her from love.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

It was Saturday. Daphne had been thinking about today all week long, and as she began to pack the few things that were left to pack, she reflected on how nice it would be to leave her tiny room, the big house it sat in, and the well-kept yard out back. It had, she assumed, become her home, but as of lately it hadn't felt like it.

Daphne tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she plopped one of her nearly-full suitcases onto her bed. She got dressed and put her nightgown in the bag; then went into the her bathroom and gathered up the last few things around the sink. Finally, with a feeling of intense relief, she zipped up her suitcase and put it on the floor.

The last thing to do was say goodbye to Mrs. Hurst, the woman she cared for. She opened the door and there stood tall, dark-haired Leo. "Daphne," he said softly. "Mom just told me you were leaving."

"Yes. I just decided this earlier this week," she told him, pulling up tall.

"Two months?" He asked.

"Yes. Your mother didn't seem to mind. I told her where to go for help with her physical therapy. And you'll be around."

"Daphne," he touched her shoulder. "Please don't take this out on mom."

"It's just a vacation, and I wouldn't do that." She gently pushed his hand away from her.

"I still care about you."

"You told me."

"And you told me that you understood."

"I do."

"Why are you leaving, Daphne?"

She sighed, hanging on the edge of frustration and anger. "It's just a bloody vacation."

"Promise me you'll be back."

"I promise, Leo. I'll be right back here in two months. At the end of the summer."

"Let me carry your bags down." He took her suitcases from the floor and carried them down the winding stairs. At one time, talking with this man had been like a daydream to her, and now each conversation was only slightly short of torture.

Thin, dainty, elegant Mrs. Hurst stood at the bottom of the stairs, smiling in her green bathrobe. "I hope you a have a lovely time, Daphne," she said as Leo put Daphne's bag down. The two women embraced and the elder whispered in her soothing voice, "Relax. Don't worry about anything around here."

"Thank you," Daphne whispered with a genuine smile.

Leo insisted on carrying Daphne's bags to her car, and after they were safely in the trunk, he looked at her, and she looked back. "Don't stay too long," he said. "I'll miss seeing you, Daphne."

"Goodbye, Leo," she said, getting in her car. She leaned her head against the headrest as the tears began to well, in anger and in sadness and in whatever else. Gripping the steering wheel, she forced her feelings back and reminded herself that this was what she was getting away from. This was what she wouldn't have to deal with for two months.

She started the car and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles stared as Frasier pulled into the gravel driveway of a basic-sized log cabin. He parked, and Martin exclaimed, "All right! This place is even better than the pictures made it look." Biting his bottom lip, Niles began to lift his bags out of the car. He had no idea why he had even agreed to come on this vacation in the first place. His father had been insistent on him coming, but he just as easily could have said that he was too busy with work. Frasier could have made the same excuse, but he had plenty of vacation time and didn't know when else he'd take it.

Once all luggage had been unloaded, Martin sat down the bag he was carrying and unlocked the cabin door, letting Eddie in first. He smiled upon seeing the interior, and Frasier and Niles groaned. It wasn't exactly their cup of tea, taking on more of a quaint and vintage style than the luxury they were accustomed to.

On the walls were oil paintings of old wagon wheels in open fields and ships on raging seas. A formal dining room with eight chairs and an embroidered tablecloth sat in the corner of the house, and the small kitchen was bedecked with food-themed decorations. "You know, Dad," Frasier began, "I know of plenty of finer resorts and hotels we could have stayed at for our vacation."

"Ah, you can't make memories at a place like that. You gotta go where there's meat and substance. That's where you can have the best time in the end."

"Like we couldn't have made memories with a massage therapist," whispered Niles to his brother, who nodded in return

"I guess I get first pick of the rooms, huh?" said Martin.

"Go ahead, Dad," muttered Frasier.

"All right!" He said, laughing. All the bedrooms were in one long hallway, and he peered into each one before choosing the one he wanted. Frasier and Niles took the other two without looking inside.

Niles quickly began to unpack as soon as he arrived. His room was small, but he liked the coziness of it. A large, wooden dresser sat against a far wall and was topped by a small, wooden deer statue. A soft red comforter lay on his bed, and long, white curtains covered the window. He began to unpack immediately, carefully putting his clothes into the dresser drawers and making sure everything was just as neat and clean as he wanted it to be.

When everything was satisfactory, he left and went into the green-couched living room, not quite sure what to do with himself. A sliding glass door at the end of the room gave a good view of Lake Maude, which Niles supposed was rather beautiful, even if his father did have terrible taste for picking a vacation spot. At least there would be something to look at.

"Well, Niles, ready to go to the country store with me?" Asked Martin, coming out of his room.

"What country store, Dad?" Niles asked.

"There's a little grocery and souvenir shop at the front of the resort. It's in walking distance. Come on."

"Isn't Frasier coming?"

"I asked him, but he said no. Come on, Niles."

Niles followed Martin out the door silently.

"Boy am I glad to get away for a little while," said Martin, once they were outside.

"Dad, you don't even have a job."

"Yeah, but I'm relieved to be away from that witch of a physical therapist, Christina."

"Dad, certainly she isn't that bad."

"You'd better believe it. It's bad enough that I have to go all the way down to the hospital to see her, but I have to sit there while she tortures me and nags on me about how I'm not losing weight. I might have to do some exercises by myself while I'm here, but it's better than putting up with her."

"I'll be pleased to not be in the same city as Maris. We've been divorced for over a year, and still it seems as if everywhere I go I see her face. She's done enough damage in my life and I'd like to finally have her out of it."

They were silent for a few steps until Niles continued, "Forgetting for the moment that Frasier loses all of his girlfriends, at least he has dates. There are women who actually want his company."

"Oh come on, Niles, I'm sure there are lots of girls who wanna go out with you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but if that were true I think there would be some evidence of that."

"You just have to wait for the right person. You think your soul mate's just gonna pop out of the air?"

"Of course not, Dad, but it's dreadful being lonely."

"Well, you don't have to be lonely now. You're spending three weeks in a cabin with your family!"

Niles said nothing.

Soon, they had arrived at a big log cabin with a painted sign overhead that read, LAKE MAUDE COUNTRY RESTAURANT AND STORE.

"Wow, it looks so authentic!" Martin exclaimed.

"Just what exactly are we buying here, Dad?" Niles asked.

"Stuff for dinner. I thought we'd celebrate our first night here by fixing a nice home-cooked meal and eating it in the dining room."

Niles sighed and followed his father through the door. Inside, everything smelled like cinnamon and fudge. The floorboards creaked beneath Niles' feet as he walked, and a draft of air conditioning moved swiftly through the brown shelves of food and souvenirs. Lights hung from the tall ceiling, but the place was mostly lit by the light of the huge windows in the front of the store.

He stayed with Martin and helped him carry cans of peas and corn, as well as a bag of potatoes and a box of batter to make dinner rolls with. The last thing they did was walk to the back to the four freezer doors against the far wall. Martin looked the perfect frozen chicken, and when he had found it pulled on one of the freezer doors. It wouldn't open.

"Niles, go look for an employee and ask him about this door."

"Dad," he whined, "must I? I'm already carrying most of the groceries."

"Here, give 'em to me," Martin replied, and Niles did; then set out to complete his task.

He weaved through shelves looking for someone in a uniform, but after a few moments he gave up and began to make his way to the front. As he passed boxed desserts, candy, and various Lake Maude hats, he suddenly heard what sounded like cellophane rappers cascading to the floor. A woman's voice followed it, beginning to yell, "Oh, bloody-" The voice slammed on its brakes, but Niles wished it to go on. Something about it caught his steps and prevented him from going any farther.

He turned around, trying to remember where the voice had come from. Whoever this woman was, it was obvious that she needed help, after all. He saw nothing, so he called out, "Um...pardon me, ma'am, do you need help?"

"No, I've got it," she responded. Her voice came from the floor now. "But, thank you, sir."

Niles didn't give up; he couldn't for any reason. He searched and finally found her. She was kneeling on the floor amongst bags and bags of chips, putting them back on the shelf with graceful hands. Long dark hair splashed down her back and shined in the indoor sunlight as she leaned down. With an upward glance she noticed Niles and smiled radiantly at him. Her eyes, dark with wood, looked at him and made his life presently stop.

"Hello," she said. "I don't know what happened here. One of me knees must have nudged one of the bags and down they all came."

"Please, allow me to help you," said Niles.

"Thank you."

Niles slowly bent down, trying to put the fact that the floor was dirty out of his mind. He put back the chip bags one by one, content to be so close to this woman. When they were done, he helped her up and she thanked him again. "I'm more than a little embarrassed," she confessed. "Well, I guess things like this happen to everyone. Anyways, I've taken enough of your time. Bye."

Niles watched her walk away, wanting to say something but having no idea what to say. He stared at her as she pushed open the door empty handed and turned the way he and his father had come.

For a moment afterwards, Niles didn't move as he tried to remember what it was Martin had wanted him to do. Finally, the answer came, and he found someone to unlock the freezer door for his dad. "What took you so long?" He asked his son as they made their way to the checkout counter.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he said. "I just got distracted."


	3. Chapter 3

On the walk back to the cabin, Martin talked endlessly about how good dinner was going to be and what his plans were for the rest of the week, but Niles couldn't pay attention. This woman, whoever she was, was stuck inside of his conscience, her words on repeat in his mind.

"...and when we get back-Niles, are you listening?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Good, because there's a lot that has to be done before we can eat. We gotta..."

Niles did his best to reason with himself. He knew that this resort was big enough that he'd never see her again, and that names had never once come up. But how could anyone expect him to forget her? She had been like no one he had ever seen before.

"Niles!"

"Yes, Dad?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," he sighed.

"Ah, come on, Niles."

"We're almost home, Dad."

"Fine, it's your own business."

All was silent until they arrived back at the cabin and Frasier came to greet Niles at the door. "Niles, fantastic news. I called an old Harvard friend of mind who lives around here, and he said that while we're here he would be glad to take us as guests to Scarlet Acres Country Club."

"Scarlet Acres? That's one of the most highly acclaimed clubs in America!"

"I know!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Martin began. "You guys aren't gonna go spending all your time at this place, are you?"

"Of course not, Dad," said Frasier. "While you go off and do your activities, the ones Niles and I don't wish to participate it, we'll just go off to the club."

"Well, you're coming on some of those things, I don't care if you want to or not. Vacations are about family."

"Yes, Dad," chimed Niles and Frasier in unison.

"Now, time to make dinner," said Martin.

* * *

All was set for meal preparations to begin until Martin realized that the chicken would either need to thaw or else be cooked for four or five hours. He stuck the chicken in warm water and told the boys they wouldn't be eating until later that evening, and after this news he resolved that they should play card games until it was fully defrosted. Although the younger Cranes were dismayed at this news, Martin insisted.

They played a whole number of games, Niles doing horribly in all of them due to his inability to concentrate. He took considerable ribbing until he Frasier finally asked him what was wrong, and he said nothing. Trying harder to get this woman out of his mind seemed the only option.

So he did. As soon the chicken was defrosted, Niles tried to be extremely helpful and immerse himself in the work of making their meal. Although he and Frasier knew a lot about cooking, they were at lost to this sort of food. Martin showed them how to cook the peas and corn as he mashed the potatoes and mixed up the roll batter. In a few hours, everything was ready, and the Crane family sat down with their food.

Naturally, Martin and Frasier did most of the talking as Niles once more tried to redirect his thoughts. After about twenty minutes of not listening to the conversation taking place, Frasier flat out asked, "Niles, just what is going on? You are acting too strangely to ignore."

"He's been like this since we went to the store. What, did you get a call from Maris or something?" Asked Martin.

"No. Although I appreciate the concern, I am perfectly fine."

"Don't give us that, Niles," his dad prodded.

"Fine, fine, if you must know, I met a woman today."

"_Oh?"_ Frasier said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, and she was lovely, but I don't know her name or where she is staying, so there is absolutely in purpose in putting any thought towards her whatsoever."

"You mean, you didn't ask her any of those things?" said Martin.

"No. She walked away before I could get a word in, and even if I had had the chance, I have no idea how on earth I would have proceeded to do such a thing."

"What was she like?" Martin asked with a smile.

"Beautiful. And bright. Cheerful. Warm. British, actually. But, as I said, we're wasting our breath even talking about this."

"Of course," said Frasier.

They were all silent for a few minutes, the scraping of utensils against plates filling the air as if it were the conversation. Soon, Frasier and Martin began talking about something else until dinner was through, and since it was now so late, everyone spent thirty minutes in front of the TV and then went to bed.

Niles spent several hours tossing and turning, peeling back the covers and putting them back on. Sleep had not even occurred to his mind as the early hours of the morning approached, and finally he got up, deciding to take a walk around the lake.

He changed quickly and ducked out the back door, letting the moonlight guide him over grass and to the sandy and gravely shore of the lake. Water met the ground rapidly again and again. A breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees by the cabins.

He walked for a considerable time before reaching a narrow pier that leapt over the surface of the water. As he walked away from the water's edge and toward it, he noticed someone sitting on the end of it, letting her feet dangle off the side. As he moved closer, he realized that it was her.

In the dark, she looked so much different, not at all like the glowing figure he had met earlier that day in the store, but more like the moon itself, creating a different light, a different tone to meet a sunless world. He stared once again as he moved slowly and the night swirled around him. He couldn't tell if he felt good or nauseous, but suddenly he found himself standing next to her, lowering himself down to sit beside her.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Hello," he answered.

"It's you, isn't it? From the store. What are you doing out so late?"

"I suppose it's my place to ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

She sighed, her breath reaching out far. They were silent as crickets sang for them.

"I wanted to go some place farther," she started. "I had this picture in me mind of lying on a pretty beach in Florida with clear water and soft sand, but southern Washington's all I could afford. But I'm lucky, I suppose. It's pretty quiet here."

"My father dragged me here."

She chuckled, and the sound tickled Niles' ear. "That's not exactly true," he continued. "He wanted my brother and me to come and I couldn't say no. There are many places I'd rather be as well."

Niles looked down at her legs by the moon, swinging back and forth freely over the water. Her thighs were covered halfway by a floral print dress. Her feet were barefoot, and as she tilted her head backwards, she revealed no jewelry and only the slightest traces of makeup. He had never see something more beautiful, even if it was very obvious that she had simply thrown something on after not being able to sleep just as he had. Niles had come to love the lavish and the intricate, and now, nothing could hold a candle to her simplicity and free-formed grace.

He snapped himself from the warm daydream and closed his eyes.

"It's such a wonderful evening," she said.

"Yes, it is."

"I just got here this morning, and I can already feel stress just melting away. Have you ever felt like that?"

"Yes."

"It's such a lovely thing, to relax." Quiet silence came again. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I might be sleepy. Thank you, whoever you are."

"Niles Crane."

"Daphne Moon."

Their palms met, and Niles' whole body felt the effect.

"Maybe we'll see each other again," she said. Niles nodded, dreaming about how much he wanted to, and how he had almost lost this woman the first time.

"How about tomorrow?" He suggested.

"All right. We'll meet right here at noon. I have something I want to show you."

Niles couldn't help but smile. "Sweet dreams, Daphne."

"Goodnight, Niles." She grabbed her shoes and strolled off the pier, and Niles watched once more. After she had gone, he happily strolled back to the cabin, went back to his bedroom, changed once more, and filled his head with her. As for now, he could finally sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Niles awoke, he thought immediately of Daphne. Although he was tired from his night of little sleep, he got dressed as quickly as ever and went in to the kitchen, where Martin was frying bacon. "Mornin' son," he said, leaning on his cane.

"Good morning, Dad."

"Didja get a good night's sleep?"

"Not especially."

"Still thinking about that girl, huh?"

"Well, yes, I was, until I went for a walk and I found her." He leaned against a counter.

"Oh, that's great, Niles."

"Daphne and I are meeting at the pier at noon today."

"For a date?"

"Well...to tell you the truth, I'm not altogether sure. She said there was something she wanted to show me."

"Did she look interested in you?"

"I don't really know. It seemed like she wanted to see me again..."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it." He took the bacon out of the pan and set it on a plate.

"Of course not," said Niles. Of course, he worried. He had assumed Daphne had wanted to meet with him today, but perhaps she was only being polite. During breakfast, he told Frasier about what had happened and then got lost in troublesome thoughts of her yet again, keeping quiet.

* * *

At noon, a cloud cover had surfaced, but Daphne was still waiting by the pier when Niles arrived, a gleaming grin on his face. "Good afternoon, Daphne."

"Hello, Niles. Are you ready?"

"Quite."

"Well, come along then."

"Where are we going?"

"I—it's a little difficult to explain."

"All right, then," said Niles, and they began to walk in silence.

Daphne led him through the resort, alongside the lake and the eventually on a small, rocky path probably used for hiking. He wished he had worn different shoes, but he followed on, not neglecting to notice Daphne's smell and way of walking, as well as the gentle cadence of her breathing. She seemed so mysterious to him, yet perfectly comfortable at the same time. Watching her, he almost felt something sad and dry. Her face to him seemed like a beautifully colored leaf in the fall—vibrant, and yet brittle, hollow, and weak in spirit.

"Here it is," she said, turning a corner and showing Niles where a bronze statue had fallen sideways into a shallow, slow-moving creek. "I was walking around yesterday and I found this. How do you supposed it got here?"

Niles was slightly perplexed. This was definitely a sight, but it wasn't exactly the sight he had been expecting. "I've no idea," he said. "Perhaps it was knocked over by a windstorm."

Daphne laughed. "Look at me, bringing you here when I barely know you! You poor sod." She grabbed his hand and Niles was not quite himself until she let go a few seconds later as they set off again. "It's just that I'm not very good with people these days. I suppose I should get to know you a little bit more. Where are you from?"

"Seattle."

"I lived in Seattle for a little while last year, and then I moved to Redmond. I'm a physical therapist."

"Really?" He said.

"Yes, and I really do like it."

"I'm a psychiatrist."

"I suppose I should have known you were a doctor, judging by those fancy shoes."

She gave him a look that made his heart simmer. "Yes, well..."

"I don't mean to be rude, or anything, I just..."

"Of course not," he said.

Again, there was silence. Niles scolded himself silently.

It began to rain, suddenly, and they began to run as it came down harder. Without warning, Daphne stopped. Niles was convinced his shoes were ruined, and his clothes weren't far behind if he didn't get inside soon. Daphne closed her eyes and stood there for a minute, her flawless brown hair beginning to drip. He stopped too, watching her, not concerned about his clothing all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled. "You should go back on home, Niles."

"It's all right!" He yelled back. She held her hand out and the water slipped through her fingers, and he marveled at her. How could any one thing in the entire universe possibly be so beautiful?

She began to run, and he did his best to keep up with her. They ran back to Niles' cabin, which came first on their way. As he came in through the back door, he kept eyes on her, standing there without a care in the world, dripping wet. At the last minute, Niles yelled, "When should we meet again?"

"Tomorrow!" She said. "I'll come here tomorrow morning!"

She didn't say when, but Niles didn't care.

As he closed the door, Martin was ready to fire a comment. "Woah, you are wet. I guess whatever that girl wanted to show you was outside, huh?"

"Yes, Dad," he said, taking off his shoes and socks.

Frasier walked in. "My goodness, Niles! Your calfskin loafers!"

"I know, I know," he said flatly. The last hour hadn't really sunken in yet. Silently, he shut the door to his room and changed his clothes, thinking with every movement of Daphne, and seeing her over and over again in the rain.

She was like no woman he had ever fallen for.


End file.
